


Weiss love

by Triada3Oscura



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triada3Oscura/pseuds/Triada3Oscura
Summary: Weiss solo ama a una persona durante mucho
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 7





	Weiss love

At the beacom academy in the RWBY team room a white haired girl could be seen crying on her bed and being comforted by yang and Blake 

Weiss: I will always be alone ... I don't think she feels the same way about me! ... 

Blake: calm down weiss ... surely there will be a solution for this ... no yang?

Yang: yes ... come on weiss I'll go talk to that idiot of my sister ... 

yang got up from weiss's bed and stormed out to look for ruby and have him explain why he kissed penny if he knew how weiss felt about her 

Yang: i swear i will kill you ruby rose for being a blind woman 

While in the backyard ruby was nervous and scared but being reassured by penny who was feeling guilty 

Ruby: what am I going to do ... weiss will hate me forever 

Penny: calm down, ruby, I'm still to blame ... sorry 

Ruby: but I still don't want to lose her ... I love her so much in these two years I love her like never before 

Penny: how lucky miss schnee is ... you really love her I would like someone to do 

Ruby: penny ... at first I thought I couldn't be with weiss ... I met you and I thought I could love you but yang told me how weiss felt about me 

Penny: maybe in another life you and I can be more than friends 

Yang: RUBYYYYYYY !!!!!! 

Ruby heard yang scream her name very angry running towards her and penny when yang arrived she gave ruby a strong blow 

Yang: idiot !! ... how could you do that to weiss! 

Ruby: where is she now ... I need to talk to her 

Yang: why? ... do you want to tell him I'm not sorry ... 

Ruby: SHUT UP !!! AND TELL ME 

yang was startled by ruby's tone of voice when she yelled at him with blood coming out of her mouth 

Yang: she's in the room with blake comforting her ... 

Ruby: you can text her and tell her to come with you and ... I can talk to her 

Yang: I hope you solve it ruby ... weiss is almost always smiling when he is with you 

Penny: what does it say if yang and blake come with me on the tracking mission 

Yang: how long will we be out? 

Penny: about 3 days ... towards ruby and weiss will be able to relate more 

Ruby: Sounds good to me ... you can do that yang 

Yang: ahhh ... I hope the solutions ruby ... by the way 

Yang threw another blow to ruby in her face causing her to fall to the ground causing blood to flow from her mouth and nose. In the room weiss was still crying then blake got a message from yang 

Blake can you come with me on a mission for three days since we can leave weiss and ruby so that they can solve their problems we will meet at the door of beacom dule a weiss that the director gave it to us 

I wait for you yang

Upon reading that message, blake got up and explained weiss 

Blake: if the director gave me and yang a mission, we have to leave now 

Weiss: well ... good for them 

Blake left the room with his backpack and with yang weiss's he stayed on his bed with his eyes down until he heard the door opening she did not want to know who it was since she did not want to see ruby 

Ruby: weiss ... we can talk 

Weiss: I don't want to talk to you ruby ... go away please 

Ruby: please ... I want to talk to you 

Ruby got on her knees wanting to see weiss's face that kept shedding tears 

Ruby: weiss please ... listen to me 

Weiss: what more do you want! ... idiot ... 

Weiss raised his face and saw ruby with blood on her face and a little dirty 

Weiss: what happened to you ... why are you bleeding? Who did I do to you was that damn penny !! 

Ruby: weiss ... 

Ruby grabbed weiss's face and gave him a kiss which weiss was surprised and blushed and his eyes got watery, they parted from the kiss and weiss saw ruby who was smiling 

Ruby: weiss ... I love you and always will ... 

Weiss: so ... why did you kiss penny ... 

Ruby: Well, she kissed me, not her ... I'm sorry if you cry weiss 

Weiss hugged ruby and began to shed tears of happiness knowing that ruby loved her too 

Weiss: thank you ruby ... but tell me who hit you ... 

Ruby: well it was yang ... but I deserved it for making you cry 

Weiss took out a handkerchief and wiped ruby's blood once it was clean weiss grabbed ruby and next to her he threw himself on her bed to rest. They both slept for almost two hours until weiss stopped feeling ruby's weight on her and out of nowhere she felt that her panties were not there and her dress did not let out a moan either and she looked down to see what was happening and saw ruby without her cape, and his boots and scythe

Weiss: ru-ruby ... what are you doing? 

Ruby: it's not obvious ... I want to make you feel good and these days I want you to know ... that I love you 

Weiss: Do you want to ... do it with me 

Ruby: only if you want it ~ ... 

Weiss: the truth ... if I want to do it with you ruby we only have 5 months to go out hunters 

Ruby: then we will ... 

Weiss: let me take off my clothes ... and we'll do better ... ahhhh ~~ 

Weiss moaned at the feel of ruby's mouth on her clit feeling his tongue inside her he put his hands on Ruby's head to bring her closer to his clit 

Weiss: ah ... Mmnnn ~ ... ru-ruby ahhhhh ~~ 

Ruby sucked and licked harder, Weiss's back arched from the pleasure Ruby was receiving wrapped her arms around Weiss's thighs as he licked her. Weiss's nails dig into ruby's hairy core and she pushed her heads closer to weiss's opening. 

Weiss: please ruby ... I want this so please stop bothering me! 

Ruby slipped a finger inside weiss and her grip became stronger than weiss her moans got louder and louder until she felt her climax approaching. 

Weiss: ruby ... I'm coming ... I'm coming! I COME !! ... 

Ruby pulled away from weiss before weiss came off as she breathed a little rough 

Weiss: why did you stop ... 

Ruby: why do I want to make you run when I enter you ~ 

Weiss: what are you waiting for ... I waited for you for two years ... and I kept myself for you and no one else 

Weiss took off the rest of her clothes like ruby until weiss was naked and ruby only stayed in boxer shorts, they both saw each other but weiss covered her breasts 

Ruby: why do you cover your breasts ... 

Weiss: because ... they are small and maybe you don't like them 

Ruby: don't do it weiss ... your body is prefect for my love 

Weiss: I love you ... ruby 

They kissed while hugging each other with much love as they lay on weiss's bed then weiss felt Ruby's bulge and put a hand on it 

Weiss: you're already excited right? ~ 

Ruby: well I have the most beautiful girl of all with me ... why wouldn't I be 

Ruby kissed weiss neck as her hands rested on weiss breasts and her arms wrapped around ruby's neck 

Weiss: ruby ... ahhhh .... 

After a few minutes haci weiss pushed ruby on her back and rides her with if she were a cowgirl aligned the tip with her opening began to lower weiss gritted her teeth, closing one eye as she opened so unaccustomed to anything of that size, she trembled while she kept going her face blushing as ruby bottomed out inside her 

Ruby: are you ok weiss?

Weiss: if I'm fine ruby ... it's just my first time ... just that 

Ruby moaned as he throbbed inside her.  
With a slight hesitation, weiss began to move up and down in small amounts still adjusting to the object within her.

Weiss: why do you have to be so big ruby ... ~~~? 

Weiss groaned as she moved, beginning to feel pleasure herself, her movements gradually accelerating, until she only let her head in before quickly dropping her bouncing breasts. Ruby gritted her teeth moaning as they rode her she loved what she was doing with weiss now his girlfriend and after graduating his wife and the love of his life but a growing need to take control grew inside her to make weiss scream her name and cry with pleasure. Weiss cried out in surprise when Ruby suddenly pushed her onto her back, staring at Ruby's silver orbs. 

Ruby: sorry weiss, but I can't help it! 

Starting to hit her lifting weiss legs up to her shoulders 

Weiss: RUBYYYY! 

Weiss squealed, closing her eyes tightly as she was suddenly slammed against her butt as her owner began to loosen 

Ruby: weiss ... ahhh ~~ ... you feel good ... 

Ruby's mind went blank as she hung her tongue. Weiss couldn't help but remain helpless, enslaved to her feelings by opposing her girlfriend as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered was her and ruby together as one, united by their love.

Ruby kept accelerating going faster and stronger until they pushed themselves to the limit, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort they made to please each other, they both cried with pleasure between their pants and occasional gasps as they approached climax of their love-filled set of hearts. 

Ruby: couldn't hold weiss! 

Weiss: do it inside my ruby! Macramé as yours! 

Weiss screamed when his eyes flew open and he gasped, suddenly clenching and spasming around his cock while he was covered in her juices. 

Ruby: WEISSS! ... 

Ruby slammed into her hard, squirming before shooting numerous ropes of hot cum inside, moving slightly against her to make sure all sticky liquid would penetrate deep, for several moments they sat there, silently, before ruby suddenly collapsed. against weiss, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. They slowly hugged each other gently as they looked into each other's eyes. 

Weiss: I love you ruby ... 

Ruby: I love you too weiss 

Giving each other a kiss full of love and affection his cock slid off and let the semen begin to slowly come out as they snuggled and fell asleep hugging

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and when yang and blake arrived they were surprised that surprise was that ruby and weiss were now a couple 

Yang: my little sister has grown up !!! 

Ruby: yang stop yelling ... please 

Blake: congratulations weiss you are finally a couple I wish you the best ... by the way you did ~? 

Weiss blushed at the question blake was asking her and covered her face with her hands while the two sisters were fighting. 

Weiss: why are you asking me that question blake ... 

Blake: how advanced you two are ... but you will certainly be happy 

Weiss: th ... thank you blake 

The weeks passed and ruby and weiss were happy ruby gave gifts to weiss they went out to the movies and to eat and weiss made him cookies. On graduation night everyone was in the room dancing and saying goodbye to their friends but you couldn't see ruby and weiss. In the RWBY room you could hear some moans that were from weiss and ruby 

Weiss and ruby were doing it on ruby's bed once they finished they were both hugging and snuggling while they were lying in a happy dream on weiss's right hand and ruby saw some beautiful silver rings.


End file.
